


Just Once

by swim



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon ages, Degradation, First Kiss, M/M, Takes place during tegridy farms, Vomiting, breath play, so emetophobes beware, vaping/nicotine, very very very light nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swim/pseuds/swim
Summary: Cartman tries to make Kyle try vaping but soon realizes he made a mistake.——Inspired by most recent episode so here’s a short one chapter fic about a fun series of events.





	Just Once

“No. Fucking. Way.” Kyle crossed his arms haughtily, jutting his hip out angrily, “I am not breathing in that.. SHIT.”

“Oh c’mon Kyle, just one rip, then you’ll know why all the kids want it!” Cartman sing-songed, batting his eyelashes. 

The two boys were out behind the school, arguing as they did during most of their interactions. The larger of them was tantalizingly wiggling a vape pen, trying to tempt his friend into giving it a go. 

“No! Is it not bad enough you got my brother hooked? You have to recruit me too?”

The redhead was obviously exasperated as he flung his arms around during his accusations. Cartman didn’t really care, and his half-lidded gaze betrayed his act of charming showmanship. 

“Oh come ON, Kyle! It’s not even that bad for you! I’d even go as far to say it’s a healthy way to relax!” The boy took a step towards the other, corralling him closer to the wall, “Look, I even do it!”

Kyle could tell he was being pressed closer to the bricks so that he couldn’t escape easily and his heart race slightly picked up as the fat kid took a drag from the e-cigarette and blew it in his face. 

“Yeah, full offense, buddy, but I wouldn’t really consider you the pinnacle of health.” 

Frustration was bubbling in the Jewish boy’s face as he grimaced in the steam being blown his way. It did smell kind of good.. 

“And I’m pretty sure you’re just trying to get me addicted so I’ll back your bullshit.”

“Whaaaat, I would never try to sabotage you, Kyle! You’re my best friend!” The space intruder feigned an almost convincing innocent look, “I just want you to relaaax!”

His statement earned a scoff and an eye roll from the supposed ‘best friend’ who was now completely pressed against the school to create the semblance of distance between them. 

“Yeah, thanks but I’m really fi-“

Suddenly, seemingly unprovoked, Cartman lunged forward towards the other kid, causing him to cut off mid sentence with a look of shock. The vape pen was forcefully shoved between Kyle’s lips, awkwardly clacking his teeth as his sadistic counterpart held down the release button on the stick. His mouth was filled with a hot steam that made him take in a breath of surprise, the temperature burned his throat and lungs. He gagged at the feeling and the now overpoweringly fruity smell that filled his nostrils as he wheezed and tried to push the larger boy off of him. 

After a momentary struggle for power, the smaller kid threw the other off of him before doubling over and wheezing the rest of the vapor out of his chest. Eric looked down at the boy hacking with a small, satisfied smile on his face, amused by his inability to handle the e-cigarette. 

When Kyle tried to right himself he was overcome by felt dizziness and had to keel back over, throwing up into the snow a small amount. Sputtering as a few strings of vomit stuck to his lips.

“WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!” He snapped up, his eyes slightly blurred with tears from coughing and the sourness in his mouth, “HOW MUCH NICOTINE IS IN THAT SHIT??”

Cartman nonchalantly considered the pen in his hand.

“Oh whoops, looks like 36 mill!” His dismissive tone sending sparks of rage through his sick victim. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING-“ The end of his statement was just an unintelligible noise of anger as he launched himself towards his tormentor. 

“KYLE, ST-“ 

A momentary look of panic crossed the fat boy’s face before he was tackled to the hard ground. The breath was knocked out of him as Kyle furiously scrambled on top of him, pinning him as he threw his fists against his chest and smacked at his face. 

“YOU SELFISH BASTARD! YOU ASSHOLE!”

The Jewish kid’s face was turning a flushed red as he beat on the boy beneath him. Cartman sucked regained breath and attempted to scramble away and out from beneath his, now, aggressor. 

“Kyle, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!! I didn’t want to make you sick I swear, I just wanted to share with you” He cried out, shielding his face as he desperately attempted to deter the attack. 

The punches were weak to begin with, the skinny boy still feeling nauseous and out of breath from the nicotine and he was forced to cease his blows. His cheeks had turned a deep scarlet from the exertion and his eyes were slightly glazed as he leaned forward, panting and trying to steady himself with his gloved hands on the cold ground on either side of Cartman’s head. The boy, straddled underneath him, warily lowered his arms from their pathetic defense position, still braces for the onslaught to resume at any second. 

“Look, jesus, I’m sorry, okay??” The chubby kid, clearly only for his best interest, apologized.

“Can you fucking get off me now?” 

Kyle’s breathing hadn’t quite evened out and he hunched his shoulders, bowing his head closer to Eric’s with a piercing glare. He could still taste the sticky stomach acid on his tongue, mixed nauseatingly with some sort of tropical berry flavor. 

“No, fuck you, you stupid prick.” Kyle growled, lifting a hand off the ground and pressing it roughly against his capture’s face.

Cartman writhed uncomfortably against the schoolyard mulch pressing into his back, futilely attempting to squirm away. 

A hateful look settled on the Jewish boy’s face as he prodded and squeezed at the other’s fat cheeks.

“Stupid, pathetic, bitch. You just try to control other people because you’re denying the fact that you’re powerless.”

The larger kid tried to sit up and free himself but was roughly forced back down with a spiteful hand.

“You don’t get to leave until I say so you, you moronic cunt.” The skinny boy snarled, leaning his face in a few inches closer, “You have to face the fact that you can’t do anything and that whatever you thought you’ve accomplished has just been a spur of the moment act of rebellion against your own miserable existence.”

The air between them had a subtle sour tinge from the lingering sickness on Kyle’s breath. 

“Kyle-“ Eric sharply inhaled, a strange feeling beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach, “Get off me.” 

He tried to look away but his face was harshly pulled back, restricting him to only stare into the abhorrent face of the boy above him as his cheeks were squeezed cruelly between gloved fingers, forcing his lips to jut out slightly.

“Fucking beg, fat ass.” Kyle’s face was now less than an inch from the struggling kid beneath him and his heart was racing with anticipation, a predatory look flashing in his glazed stare. 

“Kyle, I-” Cartman’s cheeks flushed red, not only from the rough handling, as his eyes became glassy with tears of frustration, “please..” 

The dominating boy hummed approvingly as his gaze became half lidded and he closed the small distance left between them, his heart pounding ferociously in his chest. 

Eric made a strangled noise as he felt soft lips press against his own, his eyes widening with shock. The feeling in his gut flipped, but not in a sick way as Kyle moved his mouth gently. 

The boy on top loosened his grip on the other’s face, sliding his hand down along the ill-defined jawline and allowing it to rest on his neck. With less pressure on his cheeks, Cartman relaxed his mouth slightly, feeling a tongue run along his lower lip he opened slightly in confusion. 

Kyle slipped his tongue into the fat boy’s mouth, his head feeling cloudy and dizzy, but not like when he had had the nicotine, more light and dazing. He pressed his hand down on the other’s neck slightly, causing a noise to emit out from under him; something soft and eager. 

Their tongues slid against each other, making an unpleasant taste fill the bottom’s mouth. He grimaced slightly but enjoyed the sensation too much to attempt pulling away. 

A indescribable heat was tingling through Kyle’s body as their inexperienced lips mingled, it baffled him as he let himself move with out thought, unwittingly grinding down into the crotch of his counterpart.

This caused another sound to bubble up from Eric, this time less restricted, the guttural vibrations making the fingers around his throat tremble as he returned the favor, bucking his hips up.

Pulling away for a second to catch their breath, the two held eye contact for a second, both blushing furiously. 

“What the fuck, Kyle.” Cartman panted, being the first to regain some form of conscious thought, “What the fuck was that?”

The redhead immediately removed his hand from the other’s neck like he’d been burned and shot straight up to a sitting position.

“Oh Jesus Christ!” His eyes widened as what just happened dawned on him, panic infiltrating his, “Did we just make out??!” 

The skinny boy scrambled off from on top of the larger’s hips, getting about two feet away before sitting on his knees, back half turned to the boy he’d just been intimate with. He pressed his hands against his own cheeks, holding his face in bewilderment as snow clumps on his gloves melted against his hot cheeks. 

“We??? Oh no that was definitely a YOU thing.”

Eric remained laying on his back, staring at the sky in a slightly mystified state. 

“Well it’s not like you said no..” 

“Pretty sure it was implied.”

“But not flat out.”

“Wow Kyle, ignoring consent in 2018? How on trend of you.” 

He shot a sarcastic look at the the flustered boy. 

“Shut up, fat ass.”

They sat for a few minutes in an awkward silence, each unsure of what the other was thinking, or how even they themselves felt. Eventually Cartman sat up from the ground and brushed off the wood chips and wet snow from his back, his usual, grumpy look returning. After a moment, Kyle turned to his counterpart.

“Let’s not being this up again, yeah?” 

The larger boy just stood up and looked away from the other, smirking. 

“We’ll see.”


End file.
